Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and Erina Joestar, he is also the son of Elizabeth Joestar and George Joestar II. He is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency, a secondary protagonist of Stardust Crusaders, and a minor character in Diamond is Unbreakable. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Joseph Joestar VS Batman * Joseph Joestar VS Quicksilver * Joseph Joestar vs. Big Boss (Completed) * Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric (By Derpurple) * Indiana Jones Vs. Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders) (Abandoned) * Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar (By Derpurple) * Joseph Joestar vs Lara Croft * Joseph Joestar vs Richter Belmont * Sid Barett vs. Joseph Joestar * Joseph Joestar vs Star-Lord * Sid Barett vs. Joseph Joestar * Joseph Joestar vs Terry Bogard * Joseph Joestar vs. Tracer (By BonBooker) * Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont (Completed) * Joseph Joestar vs Gintoki Sakata As Part 3 Joseph * Indiana Jones Vs. Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders) * Old Man Logan vs Joseph Joestar (Part 3) Battles Royale * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale * Unshou Ishizuka battle royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Baron Helmut Zemo * Captain America * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Ghostfreak (Ben 10) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * John Constantine * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Moka Akashiya (Rosairo + Vampire) * Qrow Branwen * Raiden * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Sans (Undertale) * Solid Snake * Superman * V.V. Argost (Secret Saturdays) * Yang Xiao Long History Born the son of George Joestar II and Lisa Lisa, Joseph Joestar would be a dead-ringer of his grandfather Jonathan Joestar were it not for their differing personalities. But like his grandfather, Joesph cared for his loved ones. In the 1930s, when he heard rumors of the death of his family's friend Speedwagon, Joseph ended up having his own bizarre adventure when he faces the mysterious Pillar Men and their leader Kars. Joseph ends up having one final bizarre adventure in the 1980s, helping his grandson Jotaro Kujo put an end to his grandfather's nemesis, Dio Brando. Death Battle Info Like his grandfather, Joseph possesses the ability to use Hamon. Following his battle with Kars, Joseph gains a mechanical prosthetic hand. Powers & Abilities * Hamon Hair Attack: Joseph infuses his Hamon into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. He used it to block bullets fired by Santana after ripping Stroheim's hair off. * Overdrive: Much like any other overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Hamon through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Hamon through the thread of his hat and onto Esidisi's being. * Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. * Zoom Punch: Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Hamon to momentarily dislocate his arm and extend it to strike opponents at a longer range. * Hamon Overdrive: Joseph channels the Hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the Hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. Joseph used it against Kars to cut off his sabre and blow his arm. * Near-Death Survival Technique: After he lit his scarf on fire, Joseph told Kars that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Kars, who would be too distracted to notice Joseph's plan to save Lisa Lisa. * Hamon Beat: Joseph charges his hand with Hamon and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Hamon used is his own. * Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks the clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, he can slingshot them from his back at the enemy from all directions. * Clacker Boomerang: Joseph chucks both pairs of clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed them when using Clacker Volley. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the 2nd pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like a boomerang works. * He used a Tommy gun to shoot Straizo and then connected a grenade to his scarf, the pin of which was attached by strings to the pins of several other grenades on his back. * He used Hamon to pop the tops off of a cola bottle against a corrupt police officer and two tequila bottles against two Nazi soldiers as high-speed projectiles. * He used the yarn of a wool hat (Which is highly conductive of Hamon) to form a net underneath the spike-filled arena against Esidisi. * He wielded a large sledgehammer in the chariot race against Wamuu. He also used a heavy crossbow to fire an iron ball at the wall of the arena where it spun around the entire wall and hit Wamuu from behind. * The Joestar Family's "Secret Technique": Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. The secret technique is running away. Stand * Hermit Purple: Joseph's Stand that manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both a weapon and a defense, as well as channel Hamon through the vines. He can use the vines to ensnare enemies or grab objects from a distance and can be used as a rope to pull his body out of danger. Joseph has had this Stand since he was young, however, he has come to know of its existence when he was an old man. (NOTE: The Hermit card primarily gives a meaning of solitude, introspective, or soul-searching, which could symbolize Joseph's lifelong journey. It also carries a more direct meaning of teaching or advising, which is Joseph's main role in Part III). * Divination: Hermit Purple's main ability is to divine information. By using any object or material in conjunction with Hermit Purple, Joseph Joestar can display any information he wishes to see. To date, he has used Hermit Purple to: ** Produce psychic photographs by destroying a camera. The broken camera then produces a photograph which will reveal the information as it is in that moment of time, such as a person in their current situation. ** Produce live psychic videos on a television. It can either randomly display different TV channels to formulate a coherent sentence which will show a person's thought or film a place, even the most improbable ones such as the interior of Joseph's brain. ** Conjure a map out of dust on an unpaved road, with precision on the location of the desired item. * Ripple Transmission: Joseph has shown the ability to transmit the Ripple through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Joseph has used this property of Hermit Purple to attack DIO or prevent him from touching him by wrapping himself in it. Feats * Defeated Straizo, who is comparable to Dio, without any training or fighting experience against Vampires. * Defeated all 4 Pillar Men. ** Defeated Santana without any training, Santana is a lot stronger than both Straizo and Dio. ** Outsmarted the likes of Esidisi, who was smart enough to trick Joseph several times and has been to China during the lifetime of the famous strategist Sun Tzu. ** The first human to wound Wamuu in over two millennia, using the warrior's pride to get a reprieve to fully master Hamon, and then eventually beat the Pillar Man at his best sport and mind game. ** Managed to send Kars drifting into deep space. *Dodged a beam of light shot from the Red Stone of Aja. * Broke Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades with a Hamon charge chop (Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades can cut through 30 mm armour piercing ammo). * Has extreme luck and strategy on his side, uses anything around him as an advantage planned or not * Grew to be the oldest JoJo alive, living up to 1999 - Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable (Possibly until 2011 - Part 6: Stone Ocean). * Survived 4 plane crashes in his lifetime (Two in his youth: 14-18 and two in his elder years: 67). * Survived being drained of blood by DIO, and immediately pretended to be possessed by DIO once Jotaro managed to revive him. Faults *Acts childish when plans and next lines don't go his way, expressing that he has trouble against opponents who are heavily tenacious. *Despite his clackers being his signature weapon, they rarely do anything. *Hamon is less effective against living beings. *Incredibly hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational. *Not very serious or focused. *Tends to be a fool and mess around. *Very unconvincing disguise as a woman. *Made sly comments about Lisa Lisa, even once peeping on her while bathing, unaware that she was his mother until months after defeating the Pillar Men. *Considers losing his daughter to Kujo as an excuse to hate the Japanese, though he likes items made in Japan and had an affair with a Japanese woman. *Was nearly killed by DIO. *Became senile some time before Part 4. Quotes * "Joestar, Joseph Joestar. But my friends call me Jo-Jo." * "Hello! I'm sorry, I didn't hear all that. You mind repeating what you just said? Depending on what you said, I might have to give you a pounding!" * "I still have one technique on me! Running away/the hell outta here!" * "Clacker Volley!" * "Clacker Boomerang!" * "CAAAAEEESAAARRR! (Upon finding Caesar's dead body)" * "OH NO!" * "OH MY GOD!" * "You son of a b**ch" * (To Straizo, assumed he murdered Speedwagon) Give my regards to Speedwagon...IN HELL! * (To Esidisi) You lost today because, for 2000 years, you were sleeping behind the wheel. * (To Kars) THERE'S A PLACE FOR YOU IN HELL!!! * (To Kars) You may have lived for thousands of years, Kars. But against the likes of me, you need another decade! YOU'RE THROUGH! HAMON OOOVEEERDRIIIVEEE! * "HORRE SHIETA! (Holy S***!)" * "Hermitā Pāpuru! (Hermit Purple!)" * "Kohh -charging Hamon-" * (To Santana) "Give me happy! Give me silly! Show me those pearly whites!" * (To Santana) "HAPPY! UREPPI! YOROPIKU NEEE!" * (To Jotaro right after pranking him by pretending to be possessed by DIO upon revival) "I'm Joseph Joestar. I was born September 27th, 1920! My wife's name is Suzie Q, and I like to collect comic books!" Gallery Joseph ASB.jpg|Joseph Joestar (All-Star Battle) Joseph Manga.jpg|Joseph Manga Joseph_Anime_Faceshot.png|"Joestar, Joseph Joestar!" IsItreallythatSecret?.gif|"It's my final move!..." "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVEEEESSS!!!!" That Face.jpg|Moving to New York Old-Joseph-994x469.jpg|Old Joseph and his new camera Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|OH! MY! GOD! Manga version Old Joseph ASb.jpg|Old Joseph (All-Star Battle) CrackaVorai.gif|Joseph using his clackers Hermit_Purple_Part_4.png|Hermit Purple Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Cyborg Category:European Combatants Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants